This specification relates presenting possible refinements to a search term or query.
Search engines allow searching of the Internet for resources, examples of which include web pages, images, video, and audio content. A typical search engine provides a web page for entering search queries. A search query can be constructed from terms entered into a web page by a user, and searches can be conducted for web pages or other files that contain the terms identified in the search query. Results of a search conducted for a particular query can be ranked and listed on one or more search results web pages. In addition to a user manually entering search terms into a search query web page, searches can be initiated through hyperlinks associated with a particular search query, such that activation of a button or hyperlink in an application or on a web page can be used to submit a search query via the search engine's associated web page.
A basic search results web page can include a list of hyperlinks to web pages, documents, and other files returned in response to a search. Additionally, the hyperlinks provided on the basic search results web page can include an additional set of information, such as a small portion of text. In some instances, this text may include one or more sentences or other portions of the hyperlinked document, as well as other information relevant to and/or associated with the particular hyperlinked document. In general, search results are presented in an inline format on a search page. In some instances, one or more related search terms (e.g., such as suggestions, recommendations, or search refinements) based on the submitted search query can also be provided to enhance the user's search experience. These suggestions, recommendations, and search refinements provide users with an opportunity to further branch out their searches.